


Batboys: How they tell you about their nighttime activities/how you figured it out (featuring Bruce Wayne)

by Magicrow



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicrow/pseuds/Magicrow
Summary: How they tell you about their nighttime activities/how you figured it out(featuring Bruce Wayne)
Relationships: Batman/Reader, Bruce Wayne/Reader, Damian Wayne/Reader, Dick Grayson/Reader, Jason Todd/Reader, Nightwing/Reader, Red Hood/Reader, Red Robin/Reader, Robin/Reader, Tim Drake/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 170





	Batboys: How they tell you about their nighttime activities/how you figured it out (featuring Bruce Wayne)

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a tumblr! (magicrowiswritingstuff)

Also, read this [headcanon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852758) if you want to know what different personalities the s/os have.

**Bruce Wayne:**  
He considered telling you because let’s be honest he already had so many other things to worry about and making sure you didn't know his secret identity was just another point on his never ending list of worries. So, why not just tell you? Well, he feared you wouldn't take it well, be freaked out by it. But Bruce just wanted a little more comfort in his life. He just wanted your support and understanding. And lying to you why he was missing at night or came back sometimes badly wounded got more difficult the longer the two of you were together. You always tried to hide your concern but he could see it in your eyes anyway and it was killing him. So he tried to figure out a way to confess it rather gently. But you got ahead of him.

You always suspected ... let's just say something. You sort of knew what you were getting into when you started to date Bruce but only from his daylight life. When you were still living in your own home it wasn't as noticeable but after moving into Wayne Manor it became pretty obvious. He would always disappear at night. And you noticed it even when he would lie down next to you, waiting until you fell asleep before he would leave. You always woke up when his comforting warmth would leave your side. At first you were deeply worried since you suspected the worst. But then it became clearer. It just had to be. At first you didn't say anything because you weren't certain if you were even supposed to know. You waited for a long time, waiting for him to say it but then you just couldn't contain it any longer. You needed certainty.

You found Bruce sitting before his desk in his private studies. Due to the way he was dropped over the papers in front of him you guessed he was lost in thought. One hand was buried in his dark hair while the other one stroked his chin. His eyes fixed on the printed words so he didn't notice you.  
For a few moments you just leaned against the door frame and looked at him, weighing up if you should say it or not. Even giving him the opportunity to detect you and say something himself but it stayed completely silent in the room. Then you sighted and walked in. But you didn't walk up to him you went to the windows instead and looked over the beautiful kept garden. Bruce had looked up, one eyebrow raised in confusion.  
"What's wrong, (Y/N)?" he asked but stayed seated. It wasn't often that he couldn't judge a situation but with you it happened more frequently than he would like. He just wasn't able to read you. So he stayed behind the desk, waiting for you to say what was bothering you.

"You're Batman" you uttered bluntly. No use in sugar-coating it anyway. Turning around you met his shocked face, his wide eyes, raised brows and slightly open mouth while he struggled for words. You weren’t even asking him, it was a statement. You casually leaned against the window sill while waiting for a response. He considered lying but since he wanted to let you know the truth anyway he figured it was no use to deny it.  
"Ho-" he stuttered because he was still stunned by your blunt remark. "How do you know?"  
"You're never home at night" you shot back instantly and bit back the grin that slowly formed on your lips. It was rather entertaining seeing Bruce Wayne, the infamous billionaire and playboy Gotham's in a loss for words.  
"And your first thought was that I must be Batman?" he asked perplexed.  
"That or that you're cheating" you shrugged your shoulders. Of course, you never believed that to be true but it was still something that had crossed your mind at first. Tough it was a serious topic it was still funny to see his now even more shocked face. Holding back a fit of giggles you added: "Relax. I didn't believe that to be true so it had to be the Batman option."  
He sighted in relief, before standing up and walking towards you.  
"Since when did you know?" he asked when he stood directly in front of you. Looking up with a playful glint in your eyes you couldn't suppress your growing grin. "Pretty much since I moved in here. So for a few months."  
"And you didn't say anything?"  
You shook your head: "I was waiting for you to say something."  
"I considered telling you but it never seemed appropriate" he started. "You're not upset I didn't tell you? Not freaked out?"  
You shrugged your shoulders. You already knew about it for far too long to be freaked out now.  
"No. But I was definitely worried at first and maybe even a little freaked out but mostly out of concern. But because I knew about it for a few months now your words are just a clarification for me. And it really makes sense for you to be Batman so it's not that shocking to me anyway."  
"Well, I hope nobody else will come to this conclusion" he stated dead serious.  
"And if they do I will be the witness to say that you never leave your bed at night" you shot back playfully and put your hands on his chest.  
"I'm very lucky to have you" he said and wrapped his arms around your waist, grinning in the same playful manner and pulling you closer.  
"Yes, you are."

* * *

**Dick Grayson:**  
He definitely considered telling you. There was just a silent agreement between the two of you: no lies, no secrets, ever. The two of you rather wanted the truth even if it hurt than be lied to or ending up with the silent treatment because the other couldn't come clean. So he was thinking about telling you pretty early on. But he had to be sure the thing you two shared was serious, not that he doubted it. Sometimes just life took another turn than expected. So after many months into the relationship he was sure he would tell you. Now he just had to figure out how. He couldn't just spill the information like that, he couldn't be blunt about it. Well, in fact, why not?

His heart was beating violently against his chest. He was definitely nervous, sweaty hands, shaking legs and all that while you were sitting next to him, head on his chest. The two of you were watching a movie in your apartment but he couldn't remember which one. He was distracted by his own thoughts, he was only thinking about how to tell you. But it wouldn't take long for you to suspect something was up. The way his body tensed up from time to time was clear proof that Dick was rather distressed. Unknowingly to him you weren't paying any attention to the movie either. You couldn't stop but wonder what was bothering him.  
Sighting you pushed yourself up, your hands now flatly pressed against his chest to hold yourself upright then you turned towards him. But he wasn't looking at you, his glance was focused stubbornly on the TV screen though you doubted that he noticed what happened on it. He didn't even notice that you moved.  
"Dick" you said a little annoying but mostly concerned. He turned to you in an instant. He looked like a kid that was caught doing something forbidden his parents weren't supposed to know. Biting back a small smile you tried to remain serious.  
"I know something is bothering you. Since a couple of days actually" you started and departed yourself from him so you weren't touching anymore. That only made Dick more nervous. Your touch always seemed to be able to calm him down.  
"But I didn't say anything because I thought you trusted me enough to approach me yourself."  
Shocked he sat up straight. He never wanted you to doubt his trust in you.  
"No, (Y/N) I trust you completely. I trust you more than anyone else on this world" he stumbled over his own words, not even really knowing what he was saying exactly. "I wanted to approach you but I just wasn't sure how to ... phrase it." He breathed out deeply, trying to calm down without your touch.  
"I have a secret you don't know about. And I'm not sure how you are going to react so I want to word it as carefully as possible but I guess I should just be blunt about it" he explained and then stopped. God, he really was going to do it.  
You just sat there in silence, no judging glances or annoyed mutters. You wanted to know what was up but you also wanted him to be comfortable. The two of you agreed to never lie or have secrets but you still didn't want to push him. He was allowed to say it in his own pace. So you stayed silent, waiting for him to continue.  
"It was really difficult for me to keep it from you and I wanted to tell you about it pretty early on it just ... never seemed appropriate" Dick continued after collecting his thoughts. He turned towards you completely and took your hands in his.  
"I'm" he started and breathed in deeply. He really was going to do it just like that. He had to just say it, in one go. Rip it of like a band-aid.  
"I'm Nightwing."

You just sat there with a blank face while your thoughts were running wild inside your head. He was what? Blinking confused you pulled your hands out of his grasp and pushed your hair back. You had to process it first, the information he just revealed to you. Your boyfriend just told you he was one of Gotham's many vigilantes. He was Nightwing.  
"God, and I thought you were thinking about breaking up with me" you finally were able to say. A nervous but also relieved chuckle left your lips. When you looked up you met the shocked face of your boyfriend. "I'm sorry, I just wasn't prepared for- I didn't even consider it" you explained to calm him down. Reaching out to him you cupped his cheeks. You knew your touch was like a drug to him. No one could put him more at ease than you.  
"But I'm glad. Now I know why you were so nervous all the time" you had to chuckle again. A small smile also found its way onto Dick's face. "I'm also glad you finally decided to tell me."  
"You're not mad that I kept that from you?" he asked cautiously. You shook your head.  
"No, I understand. It's not something to tell your partner only a couple weeks into the relationship. So I understand why you kept it from me so long."  
Now his smile grew. He gave you a quick kiss before you two returned to the movie.

"To be honest, you being a vigilante, you being Nightwing, explains a lot" you started again after a while. "You being gone at night, the wounds you have." You could feel his gaze on you when you said that. You only nodded. "Yeah, I noticed." Turning around to face him again you raised one eyebrow. "You weren't thinking I wouldn't notice the blood on your clothes, right? Who do you think does the laundry here apart from you? I will give you one hint: it's not Alfred." That made him chuckle and scratch his neck nervously.  
"I can't believe you're so chill about it" he wondered.  
"Oh, I'm freaking out, alright. Don't think I won't worry about you whenever you will be out at night. I just-" you stopped and sat up again. The movie you two were watching before was long forgotten.  
"I trust you and your abilities. I know you can handle yourself ... most of the time" you said and grinned which he returned with an equally huge but nervous grin.  
"I know you will be careful because if not I will be the one you have to fear." Dick only nodded with an equally huge grin on his lips.  
"But I'm- I don't want you to get hurt. You don't even know how much I worried about you whenever I found another bloody shirt in the laundry. And how difficult it was to keep silent because I knew you would come to me, that you would tell me eventually. But waiting for it was ... awful" you exposed.  
"I'm sorry" Dick responded and put his forehead against your own to be even closer to you. His eyes that were as deep and blue as the ocean softened.  
"No, don't be. I understand, really. Just promise me you will be careful" you begged and stared into his blue eyes. The eyes you loved so much. He smiled. "Of course, I promise" he said and from the look in his eyes you could see that he was being honest. You nodded, still smiling.  
"Good" you said and then kissed him sweetly. He should feel the love you felt for him and your appreciation about him telling you his biggest secret. And Dick responded with equal love and passion. If he would have known you would take the news so well he would have told you a lot earlier.

* * *

**Jason Todd:**  
He considered never telling you about it, like ever. He knew he had done many bad things and he also knew that you didn't approve of Red Hoods ways. Or at least his past ways because you really disliked violence. It made you sick and sometimes even panic whenever the news talked about another terrible crime committed in Gotham. And in fear of losing you because he didn’t know how you would take the news he decided you should never know the truth. But maybe especially he should have known that life never went like one imagines it.

It was already dark and pretty late, well over midnight. You were alone at home, lying awake in your bed, the covers tightly wrapped around you. But for some reason you couldn't fall asleep today. Sighting you sat up, put on your fluffy socks and began your way to the kitchen. You didn't turn on the lights since your windows were never covered and the street lights were bright enough for you to faintly make out the furniture in your way. Grabbing a glass from the counter you filled it with cold water and drank it. You weren't even that thirsty but you just needed to do something to take your mind of the things that wouldn't let you relax. Sighting you leaned against the counter. You missed Jason in these moments. If you couldn’t sleep he would just wrap his arms around you and press you against his chest. His steady heartbeat and faint whispers would lull you in until you could fall asleep. He calmed you down, allowed you to relax. But it had to be him, no one else had that effect on you. However, Jason wasn't here tonight, he was at Wayne Manor. The two of you didn't live together even though you were together for a fairly long time. But he would come to your apartment and sleep there on some days of the week. (The days he wasn't here where when he needed to go on patrol, but you didn't know that.)

You were almost back in the bedroom when you heard a faint creaking from the living room. You stopped dead in your tracks, turned around and risked a peek into the room you thought the creaking came from. One of the windows with the fire escape in front of it was pried open which allowed the wind to move the curtains slightly. Your body acted on its own before you could even form a single thought. You sneaked back to your bedroom in a hurry and searched for your phone that laid somewhere on your bed. With shaking hands you pulled it out from under your pillow when you heard another far more audible creaking of the wooden floor. Your breath hitched and you pressed yourself against the wall next to your dresser that stood next to the door, slowly sinking down so your form would be hidden.

You probably and most definitely should have called the police but the your first thought was to call Jay. You needed to hear his voice, him to call you down. So you searched his number and pressed call. You squeezed your phone against your ear, the shaking of your hands got worse and worse.  
"(Y/N)? Why are you still up?" Jay's voice finally filled your ears. But it didn't seem to calm you down. You could hear steps moving around in your apartment, slowly getting closer. A horrifying panic swept over you and laced up your throat, making it more difficult to breathe.  
"(Y/N)?" Jason asked again now growing concerned. Taking a shaky breath you tried to hold back the tears since the steps began to creep even closer.  
"Jay!" you were finally able to faintly mutter. The distress in your voice was very noticeable even to your own ears.  
"Jay, there's someone here!" you hiccupped, not able to stop the tears from spilling over anymore. "What do I do? Jay, help me."

Jason's heart stopped beating for a moment when he heard your panicked voice. For a split second his mind was blank with no clue what to do. Then he pulled himself together. He had to because you needed him now.  
"(Y/N), listen to my voice, calm down, please" he said while trying to cover up his own panic. He turned around to Nightwing who looked at him questioningly. He was only able to respond with a dreadful look. "Stay hidden, don't do anything until help arrives."  
You nodded even though he couldn't see it but you weren't able to speak up.  
"Inform the GCPD! Someone broke into (Y/N)'s apartment" Jay yelled but not directed to you.  
‘One of his brothers must be with him’ you thought.  
"Jay-" you began but stopped when the door handle got pushed down.  
"I'm on my way, okay (Y/N)?" Jason said but you couldn't respond. The door was now completely open. You dropped the phone and grabbed the vase from your dresser out of instinct. The man standing in the door way turned towards you by the sound of the phone crashing on the floor but before he could do anything else you struck him down with the vase. You bashed it against his head with so much force that it shattered with a shrill sound. You wanted to breathe out in relief but then you could hear another set of footsteps approaching fast. You looked around in a panic. You needed something, anything to protect yourself. The only thing in your reach that could make possible damage was the bedside lamp. You sprinted towards it, grabbed it but before you could go back to your hiding spot you felt a grip on your shoulder. The second man turned you around. You used the momentum of him turning you around to smash the light against his skull. He stumbled back, letting you go which allowed you to slip past him. And then you ran. You needed to get out of here, you needed to reach the front door, the- you screamed when the man grabbed you again. Your thoughts were blank, eyes wide. You panicked. You trashed in the strangers grip, trying to get free. Kicking and struggling until you hit him somewhere where it hurts. His grip loosened. You kicked against his knee, tore his hands away and tried to reach the front door once more. But you only were able to walk a few steps before you were tackled on the ground of the living room. You screamed. Tears began to flow down your cheeks again. The man turned you on your back, grabbed your collar to lift you up a little only to smash you on the ground. Your head was spinning. You groaned in pain with half closed eyes which snapped open when you could feel his hands on your throat and slowly squeezing it. You tried to breathe but couldn't. It made you panic even more. Desperately you clawed at the man's hands, trying to get him to stop. You gasped for air, like a fish on dry land.  
'Please, please, please.' You needed to breathe, air, now. Spinning head, spinning in a loop, carousel. Your thoughts were vivid, your eyesight got glossy. Your limbs were so heavy. You throat so tight and eyes slowly fluttering closed.  
And then there was the sound of shattered glass. The man on top of you, the weight suddenly disappeared. You could hear the sound of a fight, of grunts and painful moans. Then silence. You were still gasping for air, your hands wrapped around your throat in a pathetic way to shield yourself from more damage. You couldn't move, couldn't stand up from the floor. Your body shook uncontrollably with every breath, with every sob. Your breathing was fast and shallow, no air seemed to fill your lungs. Hot tears were running down your cheeks, burned trails into your flesh. Your heart beat violently and painfully against your chest. You couldn't calm down. You couldn't stop shaking. You couldn't make a sound.

You heard the voice of a man before you could make out his frame. Someone was leaning over you.  
"(Y/N)? (Y/N), can you hear me?" asked a man with a helmet that covered all of his head. Even in the dim light you could make out the vivid color of it. Red. Red Hood.  
"Snap out of it" he said forcefully but you still didn't really register him. Your brain was in absolute shock and panic modus. A dizzy feeling came over you since you still weren't able to breathe properly no matter how much air your fast breaths shucked in.  
Red Hood's head left your view then a rattling sound was audible. And before your brain could progress what was happening, you could see a familiar face. Red Hood had taken of his helmet and now Jason looked down at you.  
"Jay" you choked out, not believing your eyes.  
"Yes, it's me. Calm down, baby. You're safe" he said with a small smile. But even in your current state you could read the worry in his eyes and the way his eyebrows were knitted in concern. Your body was shaking again, violent sobs cut through you but you were holding onto the image of his face. You repeated his name like a mantra. He was your tower of strength, your lifeline. You reached out to him and he grabbed you and pulled you against him in an instant. He wrapped his arms around you, one hand on your head and slowly stroking your hair to calm you down while you gripped his leather jacket and buried your head into his chest.  
"Everything's alright, just breath" he whispered. "Focus on my voice." He didn't stop whispering something, anything into your ear to distract you until your breathing finally calmed down.  
"See, everything's fine" he chuckled nervously out of relief.  
"Thank you, Jay" you mumbled after taking a few deep breaths. But you still held onto him, your fingers grabbed the fabric of his jacket. You weren't yet able to let go. The panic and fright sat still deep in your bones. Nevertheless your brain began to finally realize what had happened. Red Hood... Jason had saved you.  
"Thank you."

* * *

**Tim Drake:**  
This boy was definitely running on no sleep when it slipped. He was not yet sure if he wanted to tell you about his night-time job or not. He probably would have told you about it eventually but definitely not so early on and in this situation.

Tim was sitting on his computer since you had arrived at the manor and probably before as well. He had said he would be done in a few minutes but that had been over half an hour ago. And lying on his bed, scrolling through your phone while waiting for him to finish whatever he was doing was slowly but surely getting boring. You locked your phone and looked outside of the window. It was already dark. Sighting you rolled around to face him. Your vocalization of annoyance met deaf ears. Tim was far too focused on his work to notice it. The only reply you got was the soft humming of the fan in the PC and the clicking sound of the keyboard that sometimes stopped for only a split second before it returned. You began to think about ways to entertain yourself. You already had checked your phone every two minutes so there was nothing new for you to find. You didn't really feel like watching a movie or going to sleep. You wanted to spend time with your boyfriend.

"Tiiiim" you whined and sat up cross-legged. And finally you got a reaction from him.  
"Yes, (Y/N)?" he asked but stayed on his seat, eyes still fixed onto the screen.  
"Come to bed, Tim" you begged. You even considered batting your eyelashes but since he wasn't even looking at you it had no use anyway.  
"In a few minutes."  
"You already said that half an hour ago" you complained and bit back another possibly annoyed sounding sight.  
"I have to finish this" he retorted sternly. Groaning you rested your head on one hand.  
"How long have you been awake? Did you even sleep last night?" He only shook his head in response. With a defeated sight you flopped back onto the bed. You couldn't stop Tim when he had set his mind on something. And to be honest you somewhat admired him for being able work after over 24 hours with no sleep but it still annoyed you anyway to not be able to spend time with him. Not to mention that it was extremely unhealthy. Then you had a glorious idea. You would just ask Tim questions till A) he would be so annoyed he had to stop working or B) you would be so entertained by it that you didn't even mind being mostly ignored. A wide grin stretched over your features while you looked up at the ceiling.

"Hey Tim, if animals could talk, which species would be the rudest of them all?" you asked deadly serious.  
"What?" Tim stumbled, definitely caught off guard by your silly question. But he still didn't turn towards you; he only stopped typing for a few seconds to compose himself.  
"I think it would be cats" you answered yourself and looked at Tim from the corner of your eyes. He only nodded and turned back to his work. You had to step it up a few notches to accomplish one of your goals.  
"What do you call a male ballerina?" you questioned and returned your glance back to the ceiling.  
"Probably just a ballet dancer" he said right away.  
"If a Smurf starts to choke, what color will it become?" You really had to pull out the most random questions you could imagine right now. And as ridiculous as it may sound: it was quite challenging. But fun too, so at least you already were rather entertained by it. And Tim's serious answers only made it better.  
"Well, since their blood is most likely also red they would probably turn bluish-magenta."  
"If a boy named after his dad is called junior, what do you call a girl named after her mom?" you continued without missing a beat.  
"Well, actually they would also use the suffix Jr. if the name is completely alike but mostly just for legal documents" he stated matter of factly. You wondered why he even knew all that.  
"What do you call a male ladybug?"  
"Definitely not a manbug" he shot back as if he had read your mind. You huffed annoyed before thinking about another question.  
"If you would get arrested right now what would your family think you committed?" you questioned.  
"Probably something related to hacking" Tim said and shrugged his shoulders. You could only agree by all the time he spent in front of a computer.

You carried on like that for a few more minutes before your imagination slowly left you. The questions got increasingly more and more stupid if that was even possible. You had straightened yourself and now again sat cross-legged on the bed while desperately trying to think of new questions. But your imagination really ran low so you just blurted out the very first thing you could think of.  
"Are you Superman?"  
"No, that would be illogical and impossible." You were sure that he would leave it at that. You would have been completely satisfied with the answer but he continued anyway.  
"I'm Red Robin."  
You froze. For many seconds that felt like hours to you, you just sat there with your mouth wide open. Tim on the other hand didn't even registered what he had just said.  
"Wh...What?" you stuttered, not able to form a complete sentence.  
"What?" Tim retorted confused.  
"You just said that … you are Red Robin" you repeated, too stunned to move or really react to what he had said. You were shocked but still able to see how his body tensed up immediately. He had stopped his typing completely but didn't dare to turn around.  
"N-no, I was only joking" he stammered. But you could hear the distress in his voice.  
"You answered all my other questions dead serious" you objected and slowly crept to the end of the bed. "Tim, are you really Red Robin?"  
He really didn't have to answer you. You knew it was true by the way he reacted. His body was completely tense, he was pushing his hair back in distress and stopped to work altogether. Tim never stopped willingly unless he was finished or deeply concerned. He slowly turned around to meet your poleaxed eyes. His posture was straight, hands on his knees. You could see he was panicking, thinking about what to do and say. Should he lie or come clean? Did he even have a real choice? He kept silent for a few moments more before he sighted in defeat: "Yes, it's true." You couldn't react, couldn't move or even speak up. Your visit didn't go as you imagined it to. You never suspected him to be one of Gotham's vigilantes. Well... looking back maybe you did suspect at least something but know that you knew it should have been a lot clearer to you before.  
Tim kept staring at your unmoving form. If he didn't know it any better he would have worried about you not responding but he himself was rather startled as well.  
"(Y/N)?" he asked, stood up and slowly moved towards you. He grabbed your hand which made you snap out of your own thoughts and look at him. For a moment you lost yourself in his bluish eyes before you shook your head in disbelief.  
"Well, that was a confession I didn't know was coming" you only said. Tim chuckled nervously and sat down beside you.  
"That was a confession I haven't yet planned to say out loud" he admitted.  
"I guess sometimes life just has its own plan" you told him and moved to a more comfortable sitting position. Then you grew silent once more.  
"Are you alright?" Tim asked worried. Worried about you and in which direction your reaction would be heading.  
"I just need a moment" you retorted and looked up at him again. "If I would have known that I end up with your attention I would have asked that question a lot sooner" you teased with a playful glint in your eyes that left rather fast after you realized the weight of the information.  
"Did you ever consider to tell me your secret or is it something I shouldn't know?" you asked him worried. You hadn't wanted him to confess something that wasn't supposed to ever be revealed. You hoped he wouldn't get in trouble because of it, because of you and some silly questions you only ask out of boredom.  
"I- It's complicated" he started again. "I definitely wanted to let you know at some point but not so earlier on because I didn't know how to tell you or how you would react. I wanted to think about it more but I guess I don't have to anymore." You only nodded in responds. The room got silent once more before the playfully look in your eyes returned. With a wide grin you wrapped your arms around him and snuggled as close as possible.  
"You know what I need now that I will worry about you because I know you are a vigilante that risks his life almost every night?" you asked him in a frisky manner.  
"No, what?" he questioned cautiously. You turned your head so you could look up at him.  
"Cuddles" you said and dragged him down on the bed with you. He groaned in annoyance and you instantly knew that he was thinking about.  
"Don't you dare bring up your work again" you warned him. "After that reveal you can't go back to ignoring me for another hour. And you should really take better care of yourself and sleep for once." You looked up at him with a playful grin. Tim sighted in defeat and let himself relax. "Alright."  
You only grinned in victory.

* * *

**Damian Wayne:**  
He didn't tell you, you found it out. Damian didn't want you to know a lot about him and his past. He didn't want you to know that he was raised by assassins to be a cold-hearted killer and he didn't want you to know about his life as Robin. This boy maybe seemed cold and unapproachable to others but the main reason for him not telling you was that he was afraid you would either be repulsed by him or be used against him. He couldn't bear the thought of you getting tortured because of him and he feared that your opinion of him would change so he decided you should never know. Well, he didn't expect you to find out on your own.  
You had been friends with Damian for several years though, before the two of you finally got together. So you would say that you knew him pretty well. You knew his mannerisms like now one else. That's why it didn't take long for you to realize who the mysterious Robin was after seeing him fight up close in one especially dreadful night.

You had been out a bit too long today, which led to you walking home in the darkness. If Damian would find that out he would give you another lecture about safety in Gotham. That you could have just called Alfred and he would have happily drove you home. But normally walking home at night was no problem for you. Nothing had ever happened before. You didn't live in the worst parts of Gotham, so any sort of crime wasn't happening that often here. And you knew which streets to avoid. You always used the main roads as far as possible because the street lights were functioning and normally other people would be there as well. But today the streets were almost completely empty. Maybe that should have warned you but you only shrugged your shoulders, ignored the warning bells that began to softly ring in your head and carried on. With your hands in your pockets you walked down the lonely streets, listening to anything slightly unusual that could hint to any sort of danger. But nothing caught your attention, so when you had almost reached your apartment you were a little lost in thoughts. A huge mistake. When you passed a small side street you heard it one second before it happened. Someone grabbed you by the arm and dragged you into the shadows. But luckily your instincts kicked in immediately. You grabbed the bag you had only draped over one shoulder and swung it against the face of your attacker. You never thought you would be glad that you had to carry so much stuff with you. The impact made the man stumble. You took your chance, brook free of his grasp and ran. But what you hadn't noticed before were the footsteps that had followed you since the last side street you had passed. You weren't even able to reach the main road because you ran against the man the footsteps had belonged to. A surprised yelp escaped your mouth as you struggled against his grip and got dragged into the shadows again. You could only scream, scream as loud as possible even though you knew that even if someone was walking down the street they wouldn't come to help you, not in Gotham.  
"Let me go!" you continued to scream and trashed in the man's grasp. His hands were squeezing your upper arm with so much force you could already feel the bruises that would form tomorrow if you survive this night that is. And you would, you had to. Otherwise Damian would revive you personally to give you another lecture about how stupid you had been. So you tried to take a deep breath and remember the fight moves he had taught you for such emergencies. During the training sessions you had always complained about how stubbornly he would force you to do them but now you were more than glad. But your mind slowly slipped into a state of panic, so all your moves were rather sloppy. Nevertheless you kicked the man who was holding you against his knee, made him stumble and groan in pain before you smashed your head against his. His grasp loosened enough for you to break free. You put your fists up and positioned yourself in a defensive stand. The man who had held you already recovered from your attacks but unluckily for you your head was still spinning a bit. You hadn't trained the head smack that often (so you weren't used to it) because... it really hurt. Trying to force yourself to concentrate on your opponent you totally forgot about the other man. You were about to deliver another blow to the man's head when you were gripped from behind and thrown and pressed against the wall. You head was spinning even more now. And before you could recover, another punch hit the side of your head. Groaning in pain you weakly struggled against the man but it had no use. Your consciousness slowly faded away. The other man snatched your bag from you, opened it and poured it out on the street, searching for anything valuable. The mouth of the man who was still pressing you against the wall moved but you couldn't hear anything. Then it stretched into a wide grin, which made you sick only looking at.

But before the man could even move one finger a shadow laid over his face. He looked up, your gaze followed only to be suddenly set free. With a confused grunt you plopped on the ground. You saw the sword before you could make out the figure holding it. Robin had dropped on the man from the roof and was now pointing his katana at his throat. He was probably also saying something since the man’s face showed variant emotions as if he responded to something but your ears were still ringing. But then you saw the other man slowly approaching Robin from behind, a knife in his hand and suddenly all your senses were back and on high alert. You could already hear Damian’s voice nagging in your head again: "Robin can handle himself. Why would you be so stupid and stay in the alley? Run!" And that was exactly why he could never find out about it.

You jumped up and kicked the knife out of the man’s hand who yelped in surprise. The sound made Robin turn around. For a slit second you saw the worry on his face before it was replaced by an oddly familiar frown. You shook your head. His attention wandered from you to the man towering over you. You had been so distracted by Robin’s sudden movement you hadn’t noticed the man targeting you again. He tried to grab your hand but Robin jumped forward and blocked him. You took the opportunity and reached for the knife, turning around just in time to see the other one trying to stand up. Holding the knife warningly in his direction he backed off before stumbling to his feet and running out of the alley. A sight of relief left your lips. Turning around again you wanted to see if you could help the vigilante but you froze. The knife almost fell out of your grip when you watched him fight. He was spinning and ducking and throwing punches in such a fast manner you barely were able to keep up. But the fight wasn't dirty or ruff, at least not for the masked vigilante. Robin's attacks flowed into blocking moves without any effort. He jumped over the slightly taller man, spinning around mid-air and kicked the man in the back before even landing on the ground again. He was trained, very well trained. You guessed he wouldn't even break a sweat because of the fight. And even though Robin had a sword, he never really cut his unarmed opponent. He only used it to distract him to be able to hit him again and again and again. You couldn't keep up. His movements seemed to faze into one another. Your breath hitched. Those fluent movements were far too familiar.

You stood there, unable to even form a complete thought. It felt like eternity but you knew it only took him a few seconds to overpower his opponent. Robin pointed his katana towards the man’s throat when he fell to the ground once again. "Leave" said the vigilante what only confirmed what you already knew to be true.  
The man ran but Robin was still not facing you. His breathing was livid. You could tell by the way his shoulders rose every time he took a deep breath to calm himself, like they always did when you wouldn't quit complaining about another training session. He fastened the sword on his belt with such ease you only knew from him. The knife dropped to the ground when you placed your hands over your mouth. The rattling sound echoed through the small street which made Robin turn around and face you immediately.

"Damian?" The way his facemask rose after you said his name, the name of your boyfriend, confirmed it.  
"Are you alright?" he asked annoyed to try to cover up his shock. But you knew him far too good to be fooled by it.  
"Don’t try to deny it" you started. "I know those moves." You walked up to him. Holding your hands up you hesitated at first but the way his jaw clenched, it had to be. So you cupped his cheeks and turned his head a little from side to side to look at him. Frowning and confused the vigilante knitted his eyebrows. You were only able to let out a quiet laugh. "And I most definitely know that frown."  
Robin groaned. "Alright, yes it’s me." Damn, that was not how you imagined your day to end. And you would have never believed him to give in that easily. But that probably did not mean anything good.  
"But my question still stands. Are you alright?" he asked once more, taking your hands in his to be able to turn his head freely. You didn’t answer since he already was checking you after possible wounds himself. His gaze lingered a little longer on your head before he touched your forehead which made you wince. "I smacked one of them with my head, no big deal" you said immediately to calm him down. "The only thing that sort of hurts is the back of my head but it's not that bad."  
He only grunted in disapproval: "I told you to not walk around at night!"  
"Oh, shut up. Nothing bad happened" you said annoyed, freed yourself from his grip and walked to your stuff that was littered all over the floor. Kneeling down with a sight you began to put everything back into your bag.  
"Nothing bad happened? Do you even realize in what situation you were in?" You bit back a snarky remark. You knew he was right, you had been foolish and you had ignored your instincts. But it still got on your nerves how the rubbed it in. And to be fair, the news you just got startled you more than what had happened. You stopped packing your bag and turned around to face him.  
"Do you realize that I just now got to know you are Robin?" you snarled and tried to suppress the shaking of your voice. The weight of what just happened also slowly set in and mixed with the fear of what Damian was doing all those nights. God, he could have been killed. And you would have never known why.  
"You worry about me, I get it" you said and looked down on your shaking hands. Clenching them into fists you looked back up, meeting the white lenses of the mask. "But now I am also worrying. I'm worried about you too because I just now know what you do every night!" Releasing a shaky breath you tried to calm yourself down. Two angry people in an alley screaming at each other wasn't beneficial for either of you.  
"That’s why I never wanted you to know" he stated with his arms crossed. Your eyes grew wide in shock. But you knew he was serious. Damian wouldn't joke about such a thing.  
"Why? Don’t you trust me?" Your voice broke at the end of your sentence. Biting your tongue you hold yourself back before you could say more. Now it was Damian's turn to look at you in shock as his arms dropped to his sides.  
"No, I trust you." His voice sounded so soft you almost didn't recognize it. He only spoke rarely in that tone even if it was you he was talking to. Your eyes softened, waiting for him to continue.  
"But this part of my life, it’s unpleasant and dangerous. I didn’t want your perspective of me to change because of it."  
"You thought I would see you in a different light if I knew you were Robin?" At first he stayed silent and stiff, didn't move and didn't talk. He didn't even grunt a response. Then he nodded faintly. You sighted and stood up again. All of your anger suddenly disappeared when he had nodded so hesitantly. He looked like a child right now, afraid and ashamed, his arms pressed to his sides and stubbornly looking at the ground. Walking towards him you took his hands in yours. He only contrarily let it happen. Looking up into the white lenses of his masks you really wished you could see his eyes right now.  
"Well, maybe I do" you started gently. "But not in a negative way. What’s so bad about saving people?"  
"Because that’s not all I did in the past" he confessed. His hands fidgeted slightly but you didn't let him withdraw. Staying strong you continued to meet his gaze and pressed his hands in between yours in a pleading manner.  
"I won't pressure you to tell me about your past, I never did. But if you want to tell me about it you should know that I’m here to listen. And I would never judge you over the things you did in the past because I now the present you. I know your ticks and thoughts. I know what parts of yourself you play and what is sincere. I know you, and I love you for it. We will definitely have to talk about ... this but that can wait until you feel more comfortable."  
"Thank you, (Y/N)" he said with a smile. He freed one hand from your grip to gently trace the outline of your face. Sighting you leaned into it. Eyes closed you let him calm you down. Your heart began to slow down again and relax. But then he stopped and your eyes snapped open again. Looking at Damian you couldn't quite tell if he was frowning or smirking.  
"But that doesn’t change the fact that I’m still angry at you for walking home in the dark."  
You grinned jokingly and shrugged your shoulders.  
"It was worth a try."


End file.
